Morinaga e isogai
by Laura Paty
Summary: Es un Au donde pongo de pareja a Morinaga con Isogai, si no les gusta esa pareja mejor abstenganse. Lamento si rompo algunos corazones y me disculpo de antemano.


**Para mis queridas Valen y Julie, las quiero pequeñas. Espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben que la historia es un romance entre Isogai y Morinaga. De modo que si no les agrada verlos como pareja este fanfic no es para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga y yo cambiaré en esta historia, la pareja principal para complacer las peticiones de mis amigas. Además de darle un dulce final a nuestro protagonista Morinaga, que tanto sufre en la historia original.**

.

Tantos días me recriminé sobre eso, no es que fuera su culpa o la mía, simplemente estaba cansado de todo, de él, de sus insultos, de sus cosas a medias, y sí, más que otra cosa, sabía que no es posible cambiar la orientación sexual de una persona de la nada. Sempai me había aceptado y era todo lo que necesitaba, pero los problemas se hicieron grandes conforme el tiempo pasó. Nada era agradable, o dejó de serlo cuando sempai finalmente me hizo notar que las cosas no funcionaban. Pleitos, discusiones interminables, los años nos habían traído todo eso a nuestras vidas, hasta que decidimos distanciarnos. Nos despedimos como amigos, las lágrimas fueron inevitables, mi llanto en su hombro el suyo en el mío. Agradecimos las cosas buenas que aprendimos, ahora sempai era más sociable y tenía amigos, por mi parte había aprendido que mi corazón podía amar si se lo proponía, no tenía que ser por fuerza con él.

Un cariño muy grande que había dejado de ser amor, todavía se encontraba grabado en mi corazón, así que nos dimos la mano y sonreí algo triste esa última vez que lo vi. Supe que sempai no estaría más solo, así que no me preocupé por él y también supo que yo podría reponerme a nuestra separación.

Me mudé a Tokio, un lugar distante, no se trataba de rencor, ni nada malo, sólo me debía un nuevo comienzo que tendría distante de él y de las cosas que no me permitieran crear una nueva vida. Pero de todas formas una parte mía extrañaba mucho su compañía. No podía más que pensar en las cosas buenas y malas de nuestra antigua relación, hasta que un día, la voz burlona me hizo recordar algo desagradable:

— Hola Morinaga ¿cómo está tu sempai?

Esa voz sarcástica era la del fastidioso Isogai.

— Sempai, debe estar en sus asuntos en Nagoya, ahora sí puede hacer lo que guste con él, es libre para intentarlo, aunque no creo que sea posible que lo conquiste.

— ¿cómo dices? ¿Se han separado? Pensé que eran muy felices juntos.

— En realidad, no sé si lo fuimos alguna vez, tantos problemas que yo le traje o que él trajo a mí.

De pronto mis palabras se hicieron largas, yo estaba sentado en aquél café bebiendo una deliciosa taza de café y este tipo me interrumpía, pero no me molestó, quizá se debía a que no lo había hablado con otra persona, o que ese hombre conocía cosas que otros no. Nunca le conté a Hiroto de nuestra separación, sólo que en mi empleo habían cambiado la sede de mi trabajo. Tampoco Hiroto preguntó mucho, ya había escuchado demasiados problemas que le conté de nosotros, como para hablar de la ruptura. De manera que ahí estaba con el molesto de Isogai y se sentó a mi lado a escuchar las palabras más sentidas de mi alma. De pronto mis ojos se nublaron con agua cuando llegué a ese fatídico momento de nuestra despedida. El hombre mayor que yo, tomó un pañuelo y enjugó mis lágrimas con devoción, parecía consternado ante mis palabras, genuinamente sentí su empatía y la mano en mi hombro.

Isogai pidió un café y luego de escuchar todo lo que yo tenía que decir sobre sempai, suspiró:

— Creo que la decisión que tomaron fue la correcta Morinaga, si los problemas los agobiaban y no sentían satisfacción en ningún aspecto, creo que ha sido lo mejor para ambos.

— Yo también lo creo y de todas formas lo extraño aunque cada vez menos.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sucedió?

— Creo que serán seis meses, poco más, poco menos, ya no cuento los días.

— Lo haces muy bien y ¿entonces vives por aquí?

— Si, justo en los edificios que quedan cruzando la acera.

— Que coincidencia, justamente hoy estoy por mudarme a uno de los departamentos de ese lugar. Resulta que mi casero murió y sus hijos decidieron vender la propiedad, todos los inquilinos ya se habían mudado, sólo faltaba yo. Así que vi algunos inmuebles en renta donde vives. Creo que seremos vecinos. Debo irme a hablar con el casero pues he depositado el alquiler a su cuenta, necesito firmar el contrato para hacerlo oficial, espero que no te moleste tenerme cerca.

— Descuida, entonces date prisa que te he quitado mucho tiempo.

Me entregó una tarjeta de presentación con su celular y lo miré correr directo al lugar, reí un poco de haberme topado con él, mucho más de ser su nuevo vecino y no me pareció tan desagradable.

Quizá podríamos vivir en el mismo edificio pero toda la semana no me topé con Isogai. Llegué a imaginar que no se había mudado ahí, hasta que el viernes por la noche lo encontré con algunas bolsas de víveres, intentado abrir el ascensor del estacionamiento. Acababa de aparcar mi automóvil y miré al tipo con las cosas cayendo de las bolsas. Una naranja rodó hasta mí y la llevé hasta el pobre agobiado hombre. Tomé una de las bolsas y presioné el botón:

— Buenas noches Isogai, veo que vienes del centro comercial. ¿Un hombre como tú no debería estar en un bar con una bella chica, o en casa con su pareja?

— Lo mismo te digo Morinaga. Tienes seis meses de separación, ¿será que no has podido rehacer tu vida?

Me quedé callado un instante y respondí:

— No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, además no estoy tan desesperado para irme con cualquiera a la cama... esa etapa ya es historia.

El timbre del ascensor que llegó, nos interrumpió y subimos juntos. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, expresó mientras presionaba el último piso del edificio:

— Perdón por decir aquello. La verdad es que yo mismo no he podido rehacer mi vida desde hace tiempo, luego de que Kurokawa se fuera con Tomoe no me quedaron más ganas de salir a bares a divertirme y cuando lo hice volví a casa solo, no porque no tuviera con quien volver, sino porque no quise. Creo que igual que tu busco esa chispa.

— Descuida, el otro día me resultó muy agradable contarte todo, no había podido decirle a nadie, al menos no a detalle. Así que heme aquí en viernes por la noche soltero y sin ganas de salir, deberíamos ir juntos un día. Aunque no creo que te gusten los lugares a los que yo voy. No me molestaría ir a un bar común sólo para convivir.

— Igual a mí no me afectaría ir a un bar gay, ya entré a uno hace mucho. Pero creo que será después, porque todavía no he cenado y cocinando soy muy lento. Además falta una semana para que llegue el pago y estoy corto de efectivo por la mudanza y algunas cosas.

Una vez dijo aquello, me pareció bastante agradable, ya no me resultó un busca problemas o un tipo que le gustaba fastidiar. El ascensor se detuvo en sitio que requería Isogai y caminé siguiendo sus pasos hasta su departamento mientras le respondí:

— En ese caso puedes acompañarme a cenar, retribuiré el rato que me escuchaste y haré la cena para ambos en mi casa.

— No es necesario, escucharte fue agradable, no he tenido un amigo para charlar así, desde hace mucho.

— Ni yo, a decir verdad extraño mucho a Hiroto, él era mi confidente.

— ¿Hiroto? La verdad pensé que dirías "sempai".

— Como te dije ese día, teníamos muchos problemas y el más importante era que no teníamos comunicación. Nunca hablamos de cosas comunes. Todo era sexo, regaños y problemas. El tiempo hizo que el sexo dejara de ser suficiente o siquiera contemplado.

Se detuvo en su puerta y abrió un poco dejando las cosas en la entrada e insistí, a razón de que había sido interesante su charla:

— ¿Entonces vendrás?

Isogai asintió, partimos juntos a mi casa, y me sorprendió que ofreciera su ayuda a la hora de preparar la cena. Tan acostumbrado al inútil de mi ex compañero de piso, que fue agradable tener un aprendiz culinario como él. Hablar al tiempo que cocinamos se hizo bastante ameno, luego en la cena de pronto escuché:

— Pero por dios que debes dejar de decirme Isogai, me haces sentir viejo, podrías decir mi nombre si no te molesta. Taichirou, además porque creo que somos amigos ahora ¿no?

— De acuerdo Taichirou. Y tienes razón, pasé un tiempo agradable aunque es algo tarde y muero de sueño. Será un placer salir la próxima semana.

— Pensé que me dirías que te diga por tu nombre.

— Creo que todavía no te tengo la suficiente confianza, pero si tú quieres hazlo, mi nombre es Tetsuhiro.

— Nos vemos la próxima semana Morinaga.

— Que descanses Taichirou.

Y salió de mi departamento esa noche bastante tarde. Por mi parte, pensé que no lo vería hasta el fin de semana como habíamos quedado, pero mi suerte había cambiado en la dirección de ese tipo extraño, que se hacía un buen amigo. Por la mañana lo topé en el ascensor para darme los buenos días, y por la noche para preguntar por mi día, todo porque habían movido mi horario laboral para un poco más tarde, así que toparlo era casi natural todos los días, hasta el de nuestra salida.

Movidos por el compromiso de salir esa noche, tocó a mi puerta y nos fuimos, el tipo era agradable, me llevó a un bar gay.

— ¿Entonces saldrás del closet Taichirou?

— No hasta que me digas que me amas.

Nos botamos de risa luego de su comentario, entramos al lugar y nadie nos molestó por venir juntos. De pronto un hombre en un pantalón ajustado pasó cerca y miré sus prominentes posaderas.

— Morinaga nos seas descortés vienes conmigo. — Se burló y continuó: — ¿Por qué no le pides bailar o le invitas algo?

Me avergoncé un poco por sus preguntas:

— Es que si hago eso será sólo para acostarnos. Sabes que los chicos de los bares no son para hacer pareja.

— Pero te ves muy solo, quizá eso te ayude a salir más a menudo.

— No necesito sexo, todo comenzó así con sempai y no quiero caer en la misma situación, quiero una persona que me diga lo que siente, que me ame y luego tendremos sexo. Además tú tampoco haces eso ya. Que te parece si la próxima semana vamos a un lugar donde tu consigas una cita.

— Me parece buena idea, sólo que tú ¿no te sentirás raro con las mujeres que seguro irán por ti?

— Descuida, jugaré su juego y luego simplemente me negaré a irme con alguna.

La noche resultó divertida, ese tipo no era tan desagradable y en realidad era un buen amigo. De pronto un par de apuestos hombres se pararon frente a nosotros:

— ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la mano de Isogai sujetó al mía y respondió:

— Mi corazón, estos quieren algo contigo, mejor vamos a casa mi vida.

Contuve la risa, mucho más por el tono agudo que usó, tan femenino. El par de hombres se retiraron luego de eso y pagamos la cuenta, salimos de ahí y me reí como jamás había reído en toda la vida. Mi acompañante también parecía haberse divertido con su propia broma. Partimos a casa y cada uno bajó en su propio piso.

Esa noche descubrí que ahora tenía un buen amigo, era divertido, agradable y no tenía que sentir cosas raras por él, sólo éramos un par de tipos solteros que buscaban divertirse.

Esa nueva semana salí temprano porque el proyecto que trabajaba había finalizado, entonces el primer día lo aproveché para hacer aseo, aunque el segundó me sentí algo solitario, entonces a la hora que solía toparme con Taichirou subí a su departamento y toqué a la puerta, ya que tenía comida preparada en mi casa. Nadie abrió cuando lo hice y me di la vuelta de golpe, casi chocando con él.

— ¿Me necesitaba princesa?

— La única princesa eres tú. Más con ese tono de chica que haces, aún me río al recordarlo. — Expresé sonriendo.

— Bueno es que tú tienes esa facultad de sacarle lo gay a los heterosexuales.

— Ya veo, aunque no hemos dormido juntos todavía, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa y lo averiguas?

— ¿Morinaga? Eso no me pareció gracioso. — Expresó abriendo los ojos.

— Sólo quería fastidiarte, en realidad si vengo a invitarte a mi casa, pero a cenar. Estoy aburrido y preparé mucha comida.

— Se escucha bien, pero tengo que asear el departamento, tengo cajas para desempacar y cada día lo intento pero parece una tarea infinita.

— ¡Qué sucede con los hombre hetero! ¿No pueden ordenar las cosas? Hagamos algo, ven a cenar y luego te ayudaré en tu casa.

— Por supuesto que no. Eso es un abuso, yo puedo hacerlo, descuida y creo que aceptaré tu oferta para cenar porque muero de hambre.

— En realidad estoy aburrido y sería un gusto ayudarte ¿o te da vergüenza que vea tu pornografía?

— Creo que te tomaré la palabra.

Caminamos juntos a mi casa y cenamos bastante a prisa, luego llegué a "la zona de desastre" junto con él, donde lo único que tenía acomodado en todo el lugar era la cama que tampoco estaba tendida. Comenzamos a arreglar, le sugerí levantar la ropa del suelo mientras yo fui por los artículos de limpieza, el tipo tenía dos semanas de vivir ahí y no había pasado un trapo por ningún lado.

Mientras limpiamos, escuché sus historias sobre Kurokawa, en las que su propio amigo solía ayudarlo con el aseo. Definitivamente debía aprender a hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta, ya que también había trastos desechables y de comida rápida. Los comestibles de refrigerador en putrefacción y tenía ganas de ahorcarlo.

Esa noche terminamos rendidos en el suelo de la sala y me invitó algunas de las cervezas. Podía faltar de todo en su casa, menos las cervezas en la nevera. Me disponía a marcharme y me ofreció el sofá, así que me quedé a dormir ahí por flojera de irme a casa. Temprano escuché su voz, mientras el café olía por todo el departamento:

— Buenos días mi amor.

— Si cariño, es tarde para mi empleo pero volveré por ti y por nuestro bebé. — Le dije con sarcasmo mientras me tomé el café que me ofrecía y partí a casa.

Al siguiente día, le ayudé con el aseo nuevamente y compré víveres para su nevera, puesto que tenía mucho tiempo libre, los cuales me pagó en cuanto vio que yo era demasiado eficiente.

— Si me mimas tanto voy a casarme contigo. — Me dijo mientras cocinamos.

— ¡Qué dices! Si llevamos años de unión libre, debiste hacerlo hace mucho, más por el bebé que has parido.

Esas bromas nos hacían reír demasiado, Isogai era sarcástico y sacaba mi lado divertido, me encontré disfrutando su compañía, claro sin tener sentimientos románticos. Ahora se hizo rutina ayudarle a desempacar y cenar juntos.

A decir verdad nunca lo noté, pero ese tipo era bastante apuesto y su sonrisa que antes me parecía repulsiva, ahora podía alegrarme los días. Nada como tener un amigo para convivir.

El viernes de esa semana, salimos a un bar de heterosexuales, unas tipas desagradables y presumidas les mandó una copa. De esas mujeres esbeltas y que parecían modelos de revista. Se acercaron ambas y coquetas nos acariciaban el brazo. Me molestó de pronto que una de ellas empezó a besarse con Taichirou, de verdad que me enfadó aquello y no debía molestarme. Entonces lo descubrí, me gustaba mi buen amigo. Me solté de la tipa que sujetaba mi brazo y me disculpé con todos:

— Debo irme, mi esposa me espera y es tarde. Lo lamento señoritas. Nos vemos otro día Isogai.

Me levanté, dejé algunos billetes en la mesa y de pronto se levantó:

— Creo que también estoy cansado y si mi esposo se va yo igual. — Expresó burlón Isogai.

— Isogai, tu quédate con las chicas, yo de verdad tengo que irme.

— No seas aguafiestas, quédate un rato más luego te vas. ¿No lo pasas bien?

— Lo siento, sabes que soy gay y me incomodan.

Las chicas que estaban a nuestro lado se sorprendieron, no entendían si era broma lo que decía uno u otro de nosotros. Nos miraron en silencio hasta que dije:

— Me siento algo enfermo, luego nos vemos.

Así fue como me marché sin decir nada más. Me percaté que no debía sentir cosas por hombres heterosexuales, que quizá mi cabeza estaba demasiado tonta y no me hacía más que sufrir con las personas de las que solía enamorarme. Pero claro que no estaba enamorado, sólo me gustaba un poco ese tipo y debía apartarme antes de que me fuera absurdo e inevitable el hacer escenas de drama como con sempai.

La semana lenta, me fui temprano al trabajo con tal de no toparme con él. Supongo que entendió el mensaje luego de que no lo buscara más, y los días pesados uno tras otro. Aburrido, demasiado aburrido a mitad de semana cuando tocó a la puerta por la tarde a la misma hora en que solíamos cenar juntos. Abrí un poco y le dije fingiendo la voz:

— Estoy enfermo de la garganta, necesito algunos días de descanso.

— Había traído comida para ambos, aquí te dejo la tuya. Espero que mejores pronto y si puedes el viernes salimos.

— Lo siento… iré a visitar a mis padres.

— Será otro día…

Entonces se marchó algo deprimido, suspiré y a pesar de que creí era lo mejor apartarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el bobo corazón que yo poseía, pensé que exageraba las cosas. ¿Enamorarme de Isogai? Era absurdo, además quería volver a charlar con él como amigos.

Busqué mil justificaciones y me propuse que no me afectaría estar a su lado, si lo veía como el tipo molesto que era. Entonces al siguiente día, salí a la hora en que podía toparlo en el ascensor y sonreí con tan sólo escuchar su sarcástica voz:

— ¿Entonces recuperación milagrosa? Tienes un novio ¿verdad? Por eso andas tan misterioso.

— Sólo he salido con un tipo molesto e irónico, además sin sexo, me volveré virgen si sigo así.

— Definitivamente terminaremos de monjes en un monasterio. Aunque si hay monjas quizá terminen expulsándome. O a ti por estar rodeado de chicos.

Me reí y descubrí que no había problema si mantenía las cosas frías, con esas bromas ridículas quién podría gustarle un tipo como ese.

Al marcharse a su auto, observé su trasero y me recriminé aquello. Suspiré pensando que de todas formas yo era bastante mirón y observar a todo hombre con buena retaguardia era una delicia que no dejaba pasar, así vinieran acompañados por hombres o por mujeres.

Esa tarde, mientras preparamos la cena, me repetí un par de veces que no era amor lo que sentía, no era nada como lo que sempai me hacía sentir, no había idealizado al tonto de Isogai, ni mucho menos podría sentir mariposas en el estómago, únicamente que era agradable. Debería dejar pasar esos pensamientos y realmente buscarme una cita con un hombre gay igual que yo, sólo eso me sacaría los absurdos pensamientos que parecían confundir mis emociones.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, al siguiente día volvimos a cenar juntos y saludarnos por la mañana, algo había mal en mi cabeza pues en ocasiones las fantasías comenzaron, era detestable, me pregunte por el sabor de sus labios, si su piel podría ser suave y los gestos que podría hacer si yo le hacía cosas. Nada iban bien, dos días, tres hasta ese sábado que saldríamos, se suponía que iríamos a un bar de heterosexuales, hasta que pensé que no soportaría verlo con alguien, era desagradable eso, quizá se debía a que los besos entre hombre y mujer estaban en una forma distinta en mi cabeza. Sin duda me eran desagradables, entonces lo detuve cuando llegó a mi puerta para marcharnos:

— Oye Isogai, me gustaría que hoy vayamos al bar gay, creo que necesito un poco de apoyo para poder volver a tener citas. ¿Qué dices?

— De acuerdo, me parece buena idea. Aunque es una lástima que me quiten a mi casi novio. — Respondió riéndose, siempre se burlaba pero aquella broma no me pareció tan graciosa, así que sólo fruncí el ceño y carraspee:

— Vamos de una vez.

Me pregunté si realmente yo estaba celoso y mentía con tal de que nadie lo alejara de mí, o realmente me hacía falta seguridad para tener una cita. Entonces mi respuesta llegó, en el momento en que un tipo le sonrió mientras yo caminaba tras él para buscar una mesa en el lugar. Me sentí protector, caía bajo y más bajo conforme la noche nos cubrió pues cada vez que alguien pretendía aproximarse a nosotros mi gesto de molestia hacia los demás, los alejó al instante, eso y que me cubrí antes de ser descubierto. Tenía que tener un motivo para tocarlo o los chicos del lugar tarde o temprano nos abordarían y yo había dicho que venía por un compañero. Entonces recordé la primera cosa que nos hizo confiar, mis pensamientos llegaron al rompimiento con sempai y me mentalicé para hablar de lo que me enfadaba de eso. Por supuesto que todavía tenía bastantes cosas que me entristecían sobre ese tema, aunque me sentía extrañamente aliviado luego de hablarlo varias veces con ese tipo fastidioso de Isogai, entonces me acerqué un poco más en la mesa y recordé la escena más triste de nuestra despedida. Suspiré y por supuesto que fue más fácil por las copas que tenía encima:

— Extraño a sempai… sabes que era difícil estar con él… — Pero antes de ponerme sentimental pensé que si decía demasiado alejaría toda posibilidad de tener algo con Isogai. Y justo así mis temores se confirmaron y de verdad desesperadamente quería algo con ese tipo sarcástico. Me enfadó el sólo hecho de suponerlo y expresé: — Era un completo insensible, sabes, me dejaba estar cerca aunque sabía lo que yo sentía, debió dejarme ir en cuanto lo supo. A veces me arrepiento de todo, pero otras pienso que necesitaba sufrir aquello por ser un idiota enamorado de un hombre heterosexual.

Isogai acarició mi espalda y dijo con voz confortable cerca de mi oído a causa de la música del lugar:

— Tranquilo, el corazón nunca sabe lo que es mejor. Pero estoy seguro de que él te quería, sólo que fue muy complicado, recuerda que jamás pudo compartir una amistad y no siempre funcionan las cosas aunque exista amor.

Entonces lo miré y tan cerca sus ojos me parecieron encantadores, quería besarlo y me detuve, en cambio comencé a beber, pedí más alcohol y más alcohol, hasta que salimos. Caminar fue pesado, tomamos un taxi a casa y me ayudó a llegar a la puerta de mi departamento, ahí atravesamos la puerta, me ayudó a llegar a la cama y se sentó en la orilla:

— Estoy seguro que si él hubiera sido más comunicativo, quizá estarían juntos. No se trataba de ser gay o heterosexual, es Souichi, para él era muy complicado expresarse, y a pesar de eso te amaba, no pudo evitarlo con alguien tan lindo como tú… antes de irme te traeré un café.

Esas palabras suyas a pesar de mi estado, me hicieron sentir tan extraño, ¿de verdad Isogai podía sentir quizá un poco de amor por mí? Pero antes de dejar hablar al alcohol me mordí la lengua, no podía arruinar una amistad como la que tuve alguna vez con sempai y por supuesto que esta era más plausible.

Me quedé callado y suspiré un par de veces hasta que volvió y me entregó el café diciendo:

— Ya me voy cariño, toma tu café y te sentirás mejor para cuidar de nuestros niños.

Era el colmo, se burlaba de mis sentimientos sin saberlo, entonces, con enfado no pude contener mi respuesta:

— ¡No me digas así!

— ¿Qué sucede princesa? ¿Demasiado alcohol?

— Eres un idiota Isogai, no te das cuenta. Debes alejarte de mí, estoy cansado que digas esas cosas, porque me gustas y si las has de decir, que sea enserio.

Se quedó serio, sus ojos se abrieron y justo como sempai, se quedó callado y salió de mi casa.

Pero ese hombre no era de pocas palabras, de modo que temprano, lo tenía tocando a mi puerta:

— Buenos días Morinaga ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

— Mucho mejor.

Noté la incomodidad en sus palabras y el nerviosismo de sus manos mientras pronunció:

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Me hice aun lado dejando que pasara mientras le dije:

— Adelante… Me disculpo Isogai, en realidad no sabía que decía, creo que había mucho alcohol en mi cabeza y lamento lo que dije.

— No tienes nada que lamentar, yo… no tenía idea que malinterpretarías. Te aprecio mucho como amigo, eso jamás cambiará, aunque encuentre una esposa y tenga hijos, quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

Esas palabras me dieron a entender todo, puso en claro que mis expectativas eran completamente nulas. Ahora las cosas estaban claras sobre lo que él sentía por mí. Lo sabía perfectamente sin que lo dijera. De pronto el estruendoso sonido de mi celular revivió mi dolor de cabeza e interrumpió esa incómoda escena con Isogai. Respondí de inmediato:

«¿Hola?»

« Morinaga…»

Reconocí esa voz, era:

«Sempai, ¿necesita algo? »

« Te quedaste con unos papeles míos, no los encuentro por ninguna parte. Me urgen. Son los de la validación a mi proyecto. Apenas logré terminarlo y los necesito»

« Revisaré y se los llevaré en cuanto pueda»

« Gracias Morinaga»

« No es nada sempai, lo veo en cuanto pueda»

«Los necesito cuanto antes»

« Los busco hoy y la próxima semana se los llevo, el próximo sábado a primera hora de la mañana»

Isogai me veía extraño. Se quedó callado y luego preguntó

— ¿Qué quería Souichi?

— Que le lleve unos papeles que deben estar entre mis cosas… — Un tanto triste tenía que consolarme de alguna forma, por lo que dije sin pensar: — Quizá tenías razón en lo que dijiste, tal vez si lograra comunicarme con él podría funcionar.

— Pero dijiste que no sentías nada por él. ¿No crees que sea hora de superarlo y buscar algo nuevo?

— A veces uno busca amores imposibles, así que si sempai todavía me quiere de vuelta, podría intentarlo. No lo sabré hasta no tratar una última vez.

Aunque de todas formas jamás iba a intentar nada con sempai, lo había dicho como despecho, aunque no funcionaba con un hombre heterosexual como Isogai. Se encogió de hombros y respondió:

— Entonces nos vemos después.

Esa semana él me evitó, su saludo frío, sus gestos distantes, extraños, sin sarcasmo. Tres días después no mencioné nada sobre cenar juntos como era costumbre, pero el cuarto día lo dije y accedió. Tenía que demostrarle que yo era capaz de madurar y entender que sólo podía haber entre nosotros una amistad. Dolía, mi estúpido pecho dolía con cada rechazo, mis manos cerca de las suyas y se alejó, mis ojos que lo miraron de cerca y desvió la mirada.

Sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le asqueaba, le horrorizaba lo que yo pensaba sobre él, o lo que imaginara. Estaba seguro que suponía que no se podía tener una amistad con un marica.

Esa noche, luego de cenar estaba melancólico, enfermo de amor, de uno no correspondido, nuevamente sumido en tonterías de personas que se enamoran de quien no deben. Mi pecho atravesado por una daga, sería menos doloroso que un nuevo rechazo de un amigo que se había hecho casi entrañable. En mi habitación lloré esa noche y por la mañana no esperé encontrarlo con esa mirada fija en mí, sin duda era lástima, lo sabía porque de reojo observé como me miró.

— ¿Te sientes bien Morinaga? Te ves algo pálido hoy.

Estaba enfermo, sí, enfermo de amor, pero respondí algo lógico:

— Creo que me quiere dar un poco de gripe.

— Hoy iré a tu casa por la noche y te prepararé un caldo de pollo al estilo de mi madre, te hará sentir mejor.

— No tienes que hacerlo, mejor te veré después.

— Será un gusto, te veo. — Al decir aquello corrió hasta su auto pues era algo tarde para ambos. Suspiré de imaginar una nueva tarde con él evasivo. Así que entre los descansos, lloriquee un poco y el rojo de mis ojos con el cansancio por no dormir bien, me permitió salir temprano justificándome con mis superiores.

Por la tarde Isogai llegó con los alimentos, preparó todo en la cocina mientras yo fingí estar enfermo y me quedé en la cama. No necesitaba mucho para pretender estar con la salud deteriorada, recordar que sin duda me quedaría solo sin amor era una justificación suficiente para sentirme miserable.

— Ya está la comida, ven a la mesa. — gritó Isogai desde la sala.

Entonces caminé lentamente, fingiendo estornudos y limpiando mi nariz. Eso con un poco de tos mientras cenamos. No hablé nada, sólo miré la comida e intenté pensar en cosas tristes. No quería verle y quería parecer enfermo, aunque obviamente me salía perfecto. De pronto el incómodo silencio se interrumpió con su voz:

— ¿Entonces irás a dejarle los papeles a Souichi?

— Si, eso haré el sábado.

— Sólo si mejoras.

— No importa, de todas formas iré, me hace falta salir y tal vez puede ser nuestra última oportunidad.

— ¿Entonces todavía lo amas?

— Si… creo que si… — Mentí en todo pues en realidad, no lo amaba más y esos papeles a los que refería los mandé escaneados y por correo; de modo que sólo mi orgullo me hacía mentirle para no sentirme un completo idiota.

Los subsecuentes días no supe nada sobre él. Pero el paso de los minutos horas y días, se hicieron tan pesados, y no por el trabajo, de verdad que podía extrañar la compañía del molesto de Isogai… Taichirou. Entonces decidí embriagarme solo, debía ligarme a cualquier chico, tener sexo y me olvidaría de mis sentimientos.

El viernes llegué al bar y comencé a beber como un loco. Estaba enfadado y su boba sonrisa no salía de mis pensamientos, me pregunté que se sentiría el besarle, el tocar su cuerpo y me recriminé cada pensamiento. Sin darme cuenta cada chico que se sentó a mi lado escapó, puesto que yo no dejaba de beber una botella tras otra de cerveza. De pronto caí al suelo…

.

Taichirou Isogai

La vida era tan desabrida, los minutos, las horas, todos iguales, extrañaba mucho a mi mejor amigo desde ese día que se marchó a hacer su vida con ese chico tan lindo. Me sentí feliz por él, le protegí del loco de su cuñado y de todas formas quizá en mi interior me percaté que existían algunos sentimientos que me hacían querer imaginar cosas que estaban fuera de mi alcance. Esperé a sentir algo grande en mi corazón, buscaba a una persona especial para compartir mi vida, algo que no llegaría.

Esa tarde tenía que firmar el contrato de arrendamiento y miré en un café, sentado en una de las mesas exteriores, al melancólico kohai de Souichi. Hablé con él, se veía tan perdido, no tenía ese brillo que le daba el amor por su sempai, seis meses de soledad y todavía no lograba recuperarse.

Nos hicimos buenos amigos en poco tiempo, ¿cómo no podría agradarme un hombre tan educado y servicial? Me trataba tan amable. Su sonrisa volvió en pocos días, puesto que solía decir cosas tontas con tal de hacerle reír, si él reía quizá yo también me quitaba ese peso de soledad que podía sentir dentro de mí.

Con Morinaga aprendí muchas cosas, me gustaba escucharle decirme Taichirou aunque yo le dijera Morinaga para marcar esa línea que nos dividía.

Esa tarde mientras salimos a un bar, cuando unas chicas lindas nos acompañaban lo noté incómodo, seguro se debía a la tipa que no dejaba de resbalarse entre sus manos, tocando sus brazos. Sabía perfectamente que lo hacía por mí, el quedarse ahí hasta que se marchó. Me sentí culpable por verlo irse, nunca debí forzarlo a ayudarme a tener una cita. Todo eso me hizo marcharme pronto, no tenía más ánimo de seguir con una cita o una noche de sexo.

Cuando lo visité al siguiente día, lo noté serio y enfadoso, aunque quería recompensarlo, y lo volví a hacer reír, cosa que tranquilizó su molestia. Las cosas volvieron a estar bien, aunque noté en él un poco de melancolía, miraba al vacío y sus ojos parecían querer contarme sus penas, esos sentimientos reprimidos que debía tener por las relaciones disfuncionales que había tenido años atrás.

El sábado de esa semana salimos a beber, en un bar gay quería intentar salir con alguien y yo fui su apoyo, así que accedí. Pero Morinaga no estaba listo, todavía se sentía tan vulnerable y me habló de su sempai nuevamente, quería confortarle más que a nada, tal vez y sólo tal vez si podía confortarle yo también estaría sanando mi existencia.

Esa noche bebió demasiado, ahogar sus penas en alcohol no era bueno, sin embargo yo estaba ahí para apoyarle, de manera que lo llevé a casa esperando escuchar sus más profundos pensamientos y seguramente el llanto reprimido que tenía. No obstante, no fue eso lo que escuché, ese chico estaba enamorado de mí. Había malinterpretado nuestra convivencia y me hizo sentir tan triste tener que rechazarle, de modo que salí sin responder.

En mi cabeza dieron vueltas tantas veces sus palabras, no era amor, dijo simplemente que yo le gustaba, así que no era tan malo. Sólo debía ponerle las cosas en claro y así lo hice por la mañana casi tarde. No era tan malo tener a una persona que sintiera cosas por uno mismo, después de todo amar estaba adscrito en el alma de los seres humanos.

Lo rechacé y no parecía tan mal, de pronto su celular timbro interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, su sempai, el mismísimo Souichi llamaba para encontrarse con él y Morinaga parecía dispuesto a recuperar sus sentimientos perdidos.

Me sentí enfadado por alguna razón. Se debía seguramente a que no quería que sufriera nuevamente, no comprendía el chicuelo que un amor que terminó, no podría volver a unirse, ¿pero qué tal si lo lograba? Entonces lo extrañé, sus miradas tan animosas, sus respuestas a mis sátiras y esa forma suya de hablar. Recordé que a pesar de ser un hombre, podía verse como un chiquillo en los momentos que algo le emocionaba, o cuando lo miré dormir esa mañana que se quedó en mi departamento.

Estaba deprimido, lo noté enseguida, se notaba tan triste, tenía ganas de abrazarle y animarlo pero temía que malinterpretara todo. No pude sacar de mi cabeza que no debía volver a acercarse al tirano, me enfadó pensar en que se rindiera ante sus brazos y luego lo rechazara como solía hacerlo, tenía que protegerlo y alejarlo de Souichi. Morinaga merecía a alguien que se percatara de lo mucho que podía brillar si algo lo hacía feliz, de que el amor correspondido podía ser hermoso y no debía conformarse con migajas.

Me pidió cenar luego de varios días de estar distantes, me moría por acercarme antes que él lo hiciera, aunque me contuve con tal de evitarle más confusión. Tenerle otra vez en mi departamento esa tarde me hizo sentir cosas que me sacaron el aire. Su forma de verme tan dulce me intimidó, así que me alejé. No hice más bromas aunque me moría por decirle "corazón", me reí de lo bobo que podía ponerse cuando yo le decía esa palabra. Respondía con ironía y me hacía reír demasiado con sus ocurrencias.

Nuestra cena resultó extraña, a pesar de que intenté de todo para animarlo, sin mis bromas y con esa distancia que marqué entre nosotros, sus ojos verdes parecían tener un gran vacío que dolió profundamente en mi pecho.

Por la mañana estaba muy enfermo y por ser soltero seguramente estaría tan frágil, sin alguien que le hiciera compañía, fue cuando decidí ir a prepararle un poco de caldo de pollo para su resfriado; además tenía en la cabeza eso que dio vueltas toda la semana, impedir que callera en manos del tirano.

Durante nuestra cena, de inmediato saqué el tema, y pregunté la duda que clamaba por salir de mi cabeza:

— ¿Entonces todavía lo amas?

— Si… creo que si…

Y esa simple respuesta dolió, ¿de verdad los sentimientos que tenía por mi eran tan vacíos que podía irse con el tirano como si nada? Me marché enseguida, me excusé y partí sin mirar atrás, por la noche mi molestia se hizo tan grande que unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. No podía permitirle volver a ser herido con Souichi, debía detenerlo, pero de hacerlo ¿qué le diría yo? Si yo decía cualquier cosa podría malinterpretarse.

Tantos días que pensé tocar a su puerta y hablarle, sin embargo no debía meterme en sus asuntos. El sábado que había dicho iría a verle, un nudo en mi garganta no me lo sacaba ni una agradable chica con la que había salido. Una hermosa compañera de trabajo que me había pedido una cita y accedí con tal de distraerme de mis conflictos. Pero toda la noche pensé en el tonto chico de cabello azul y que quizá estaba rendido de amor por su sempai que jamás correspondería sus sentimientos.

Aburrido, demasiado aburrido era escuchar a esa chica, a pesar de ser delicada, bella e inteligente, no sentí esa chispa, de modo que la dejé en su casa temprano y fui de inmediato a mi departamento a descansar. Miré el televisor algunas horas, los programas cómicos me sacaron algunas risotadas hasta que bastante tarde una llamada inesperada:

«¿Hola? »

« Disculpe, usted conoce a Morinaga Tetsuhiro? »

«Claro que sí. ¿Él se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?»

« Morinaga está demasiado alcoholizado en el bar arcoíris. Revisamos su cartera y tenía su tarjeta. No sabíamos a donde mandarle, está totalmente ebrio.»

« Iré enseguida»

El joven me dio la dirección y llegué para encontrarlo con todo y su celular, además de su cartera afortunadamente. Ese joven se había preocupado por Morinaga y se alegró de que tuviera un buen amigo como yo.

Lo cargamos hasta mi auto y lo llevé a casa, pero no a la suya, me angustiaba que le diera una congestión alcohólica o algo malo, por lo que lo recosté en mi cama a duras penas pues pesaba bastante. Aflojé su cinturón y le quité la camisa, dejándolo con su camiseta. Cuando estaba por acomodarlo en mi cama para taparlo, abrió los ojos a medias y dijo:

— Gracias Taichirou… por eso te amo…

Acaricié paternalmente sus cabellos azulados y sonreí respondiendo:

— Pero tú amas a Souichi.

— Yo te amo a ti, no a él…

Y sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que dijo esas palabras, su rostro quieto y algo triste me hizo hacer algo que no esperé. Mis labios se sentían ansiosos de tocarle un poco, a pesar de que no debía, ya antes había pensado en besar un chico a pesar de que no era gay. Y justo así, bajé lentamente, mi boca estaba a centímetros de la suya, abrió sus ojos levemente y me sujetó con sus manos mientras lo besé, o me besó, no lo supe bien puesto que me dejé llevar a un mar de sensaciones. Su lengua, esa deliciosa lengua entró en mi boca tan apasionadamente que le permití a mi frágil cordura olvidarse de que la persona que me besaba tenía un pene. De pronto me soltó y cerró sus ojos, pero ahora sonreía tan tiernamente que me sonrojé de lo que acababa de pasar.

Salí corriendo a la sala, y el problema no era un simple beso, sino lo que había en mis pantalones pulsando con fuerza. No únicamente me había gustado el beso de un hombre, lo había disfrutado y me había dado una erección dura como una roca.

Por horas no pude pegar el ojo, hasta que desperté escuchando sus arcadas en el sanitario. Toqué a la puerta y le entregué medicina para calmar su estómago, preparé algo para que desayunara y me olvidé del beso hasta que se sentó a la mesa con el rostro enfermo de resaca:

— Gracias Isogai. Eres un buen amigo... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— Unos chicos del bar donde estabas me llamaron porque tenías mi tarjeta… Por cierto… ¿Qué sucedió con tu sempai?

Con desdén respondió:

— A… eso… le mandé todo por correo, creí que era mejor no verle.

Con pesadez comió mientras la duda en mis pensamientos me hizo preguntarle:

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

— No tengo idea, sólo que me quedé dormido en el bar y luego me despertaron las náuseas.

— Ya veo…

Gracias a eso supe que no tenía ningún inconveniente, no tenía que temer malinterpretaciones, sólo debía pretender que nada había pasado, de modo que suspiré aliviado, pero un poco enfadado, ya que nadie se olvidaba de mí de esa forma.

Se marchó a su departamento luego de desayunar y entonces pensé un par de veces que debía hablar con él sobre eso que había sucedido. Debía decirle que me besó, o que yo lo besé. Sin duda yo sólo actuaba un poco idiota, puesto que no debería recordarle lo sucedido o lo lastimaría, todo por aliviar el peso de mi conciencia.

A pesar de todo, busqué un pretexto para hablarle, quería charlar con él, me carcomía la duda, tal vez debería notar que era un buen amigo como solía ser Kurokawa y sacar esas ideas extrañas. De manera que salí con el pretexto de darle su cartera y su celular, hasta su departamento y toqué la puerta. Tardaba demasiado en abrir. De pronto lo vi aparecer mojado, goteaba del cabello y la toalla en su cintura me hizo notar que estaba tomando una ducha.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Me quedé pasmado, un hombre atractivo, cuerpo perfecto y mojado me causó una sensación extraña. Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos raros.

— ¿Isogai? ¿Qué necesitas?

— Tu… tu cartera y tu celular… — Tartamudee.

Saqué las cosas de mis bolsillos y las tomó. Volví a casa con el pulso acelerado, Morinaga causaba confusión en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo, estaba excitado de verle así, no era posible que sintiera eso por un hombre. Debía yo ahora ser quien se alejara por mi propio bien, de modo que lo evadí, me sonrojé cuando lo topé en el ascensor y me excusé con tal de no cenar a su lado el lunes por la tarde, fingí tener trabajo. El día martes no preguntó y me extrañó aquello, aunque yo tampoco dije nada.

Sin embargo, lejos de toda contemplación, el viernes lo topé sonriente con un chico caminando juntos por la calle, mientras yo traía la despensa para mi departamento.

Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, ahora me había remplazado y tenía un compañero, un tipo gay, demasiado gay que se le notaba. Sentí rabia, mi estómago se revolvió y pensé en detener mi furia. Me abstuve algunas horas de llamarlo, hasta que entrada la noche, pensé ir a pedirle que saliéramos como amigos a cualquier parte. Era urgente averiguar si yo tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad e invitarlo a salir era lo primero en la lista, claro que sin decirle para no darle falsas esperanzas. Asimismo que era inaplazable enterarme si estaba acostándose con ese tipo sucio amanerado.

Toqué a la puerta como a eso de las diez de la noche y abrió un tanto intrigado:

— ¿Estás bien Isogai? Te ves raro. ¿Necesitas algo?

— No es nada, te vi salir por la tarde y no sabía si ya habías llegado, porque quería invitarte...

Una voz tras él se escuchó:

— ¿Quién es Angel-kun?

Me quedé helado, no tuve ni una palabra para decir. El joven se acercó a Morinaga y se sujetó de su brazo.

— Es Isogai, un buen amigo. — Respondió Morinaga.

¡Sólo eso! Yo era su amigo, y ahora me había remplazado.

— Se ve algo pálido. — Dijo el chico soltando a Morinaga y aproximándose a mí.

Mi corazón palpitó con tristeza, no quería que se apartara, que se acercara a ese muchacho que lo llamaba de forma tan dulce. Y las palabras de mis pensamientos salieron:

— ¿Entonces me remplazaste?… Yo creí que me amabas… Lo lamento, yo… no quería decir eso.

Me di media vuelta y caminé con prisa. No iba a contener las lágrimas más tiempo y no se las mostraría a ninguno de ellos. De pronto detuvo el ascensor.

— No lo entiendo, ¿estas llorando por mí?... ¿Isogai yo te gusto?

— ¿Cómo ibas a gustarme? ¡Tú eres un chico y yo soy heterosexual!

— ¿De verdad vas a negarlo? Creí que no eras como sempai. ¿No siempre dijiste que se debía amar sin tapujos?... — Me quedé en silencio y me sonrojé, entonces volvió a decir: —… Bueno… volveré a casa con mi amigo Hiroto que tengo que llevarlo al aeropuerto. No te molesto más.

Salió del ascensor y se cerró mientras subió hasta mi piso. En casa di algunas vueltas, tenía que decirle que una gran confusión en mis deseos se atoraba por cada parte mía. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que el timbre se escuchó. Al abrir me miró con seriedad y de pronto sus labios sobre los míos. Tan alto como yo, sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dejé llevar, su lengua experta, su saliva que me encantaba. Me liberó del beso y sentí arder mi rostro, pero no sólo yo, Morinaga agachó la mirada y me hizo sentir tan poderoso.

— Isogai… Taichirou, tienes razón, yo te amo y debía decirlo porque yo te gusto, lo sé. Pero si no lo dices me iré a casa.

Entonces y sólo entonces lo arrinconé contra la pared, me dejó atrapar sus manos contra el muro y antes de besarlo le dije:

— Es cierto, me gustas…

Lo tenía tímido, suspirando entre nuestros besos, hasta que le solté y sus manos atraparon mi espalda. Con un pie cerré la puerta sin dejar de besarle. Yo estaba erecto y recargaba mi cuerpo empalmándolo al suyo, sentí su propio deseo chocar con el mío. Me dio miedo aquello, aunque si algo haríamos sería yo quien lo tuviera rendido por mí.

Recordé eso que Kurokawa había dicho sobre lastimar a tu compañero por inexperiencia y lo detuve. Debía investigar como se hacía aquello, además de que esto iba muy rápido. Lo empujé un poco con las manos y pregunté:

— Morinaga… bueno… ¿podríamos esperar un poco?

— Descuida, relájate, déjate llevar, te gustará, además estás muy duro y yo también.

De pronto tocó mi erección bajo mis calzoncillos, puesto que no tenía idea en que momento había soltado mis pantalones. El paraíso eran esas manos tan expertas que acariciaron estando tan cerca que volví a besarle. Me rendí ante aquello y desabroché sus pantalones tocándole también. No sólo él podía excitarme ahí de pie, yo también era un chico y lo toqué como me agradaba hacérmelo a mí. Gimió tímidamente y de pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron, lo supe así, sus pupilas dilatadas, y la saliva mía en su boca que lo tomaría como mío. Quería tenerlo sumiso haciendo esos ruidos que había soltado con algunos toques míos. Sin darnos cuenta en la habitación lo recliné contra la cama, bajé a retirar sus pantalones y me detuvo:

— Espera Isogai.

Frené mis movimientos pensando que no haríamos nada, hasta que sacó de sus pantalones un pequeño frasco y un condón.

— Ahora sí. — Me causó algo de gracia que venía preparado. ¿Cómo podía saber que esto sucedería, tan seguro estaba de mí?

Los colocó en la cama y yo volví a besarle. Sus manos intentaron acariciarme el pecho y las bajé usando las mías para someterle, besando su cuello. Morinaga reaccionaba tan tranquilo mientras que yo ardía en deseos raros. Tenía miedo de lo que venía, no sabía cómo podría yo hacerle aquello, pero tenía curiosidad, sabía que el sexo con chicas también podía hacerse de esa forma, aunque jamás lo había probado. Entonces le quité su bóxer y no me pareció tan raro verle así desnudo y erecto, puesto que yo lo estaba también. La cosa que me guió a todo era la pasión que me inspiraban esas emociones nuevas, había sentido celos de su amigo, y por tanto sin duda estaba enamorado de un chico, no de cualquiera, de Tetsuhiro. No podía dudarlo ni un poco, al tenerlo así, ya que se levantó un poco a besarme, parecía conocer mis dudas, estaba tan metido en mi cabeza sin que yo lo hubiese notado. Me derretía totalmente, quería hacerle mío, no permití que me guiara y a pesar de mis nervios, algo en mi me obligaba a demostrar que me pertenecía. Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa resplandeciente que solía observar cuando su sempai tenía un gesto lindo hacia él ahora era sólo para mí, y yo podía sentirme afortunado de tener a una persona tan dulce y detallista.

El tacto en mi piel me hizo besarle despacio, liberar sus manos y tocar su pecho, sentir su calor, suspirar demasiadas veces y dejarme llevar. Su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío se sentía tan cálido y excitante que tenía una sola idea en la cabeza. Miré el condón y aprisa lo coloqué en su sitio. Respiré profundo mientras él se sonrojó adorablemente y se quedó quieto observando mis movimientos. Tomé el lubricante y me puse bastante sobre el condón, cerró sus ojos mientras me recargué jalando sus piernas.

— Hazlo despacio... mmm… — alcanzó a decir mientras que yo ya estaba entrando lentamente.

Sus ojos verdes totalmente comprimidos por sus párpados, al tiempo que resopló con agitación. Mi pene entraba lento pero de forma constante, parecía succionarme de una manera tan increíble que empecé a sentirme desesperado, podría correrme con tan solo seguir haciendo eso, mucho más por sus gestos en los que apretó las mantas de la cama. Apreciarlo tan dócil, permitiendo ser penetrado por mí me hizo preguntarme si alguna vez habían hecho esto con él, puesto que no parecía acostumbrado, de hecho arqueaba la espalda conformé avancé y noté que había una parte dentro de Morinaga que lo hacía gemir como una chica.

Duro, demasiado duro me encontré entrando completamente.

— No te… muevas… todavía.

Pero mi primer pensamiento había sido agitar mi cadera y correrme de una vez. Metí aire y lo contuve para relajarme un poco y no terminar de inmediato, pues aun sin un solo movimiento esa sensación tan fuerte me tenía en el límite. El interior apretado de Morinaga se relajó despacio, bajé a besar sus labios que tenían un gesto conteniendo su placer con la mandíbula apretada y los labios temblando. Necesitaba quitarle ese gesto de incomodidad, por lo que volví a besarle sin moverme y respondió despacio, muy despacio, a tal grado que no me percaté en que instante ya estaba friccionando su interior. De no ser porque salí casi completamente y al entrar mi envestida se dirigió hacia arriba y abrió sus ojos gimiendo.

— ¡aahhh!

Fue cuando supe cómo hacerlo, tenía que rozar una y otra vez ese lugar y sin duda iba a correrse muy duro, puesto que al friccionar ahí se apretaba en espasmos. Sus manos subieron a mi espalda y me acercó a él, se avergonzaba que lo miraba sostenido en mis manos y sonreí olvidando que yo mismo estaba demasiado cerca. En el momento en que me juntó hasta su cuello, su aroma, ese masculino aroma con su colonia me impregnó devolviendo todos mis intentos de contenerme a la nada. Embestí con fuerza acariciando sin duda esa parte sensible de Morinaga y gimió:

— No aguanto más… ¡mmmmggghh!

La succión, los movimientos de su cuerpo y los espasmos que se contrajeron sobre mí, forzaron mi orgasmo al instante. El aire salió de mis pulmones y su semen caliente salpicó mi abdomen y el suyo.

Simplemente me quedé sobre él inmóvil y lentamente me incorporé puesto que esa posición se veía complicada para sus piernas abiertas y la espalda. Saqué el condón y así desnudo me acosté a su lado, nos cubrí con las mantas y de pronto lo tenía recostado en mi pecho.

No dijo una palabra, sólo se durmió y yo con el suave calor de su cuerpo.

Viernes por la tarde me levanté en mi cama solo, por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, sin embargo, la tranquilidad de mi cuerpo y la figura suya marcada en las sábanas, me hicieron saber que no soñaba.

Demasiadas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, se había marchado de la cama, porque no era buen amante, o porque no me amaba y esa molestia en mi corazón me puso de pie para ir a reclamar mi enfado. De pronto recordé que no le había dicho más que me gustaba, ¿podría ser que había sentido que lo acontecido era un juego para mí?

Bajé hasta su departamento, toqué el timbre una vez y no respondió. ¿De verdad en sábado no estaba o simplemente no quería abrir? Únicamente pensé que no iba a dejarle escapar tan fácil. Me recriminé no haberlo dicho claro, lo amaba por todo eso que habíamos pasado juntos y por supuesto que teníamos química en todo, incluso el sexo había sido distinto pero especial. Las emociones que podían volcarse de imaginarlo distante, que yo fuera un juego para él o que pensara que yo lo había usado, apabullaron mis ideas, me contrajeron en corazón que dolió. Me recargué en su puerta y me senté en el suelo, entonces recordé que tenía su celular y lo marqué. Timbró varias veces y colgué pues no respondió. Algo ocultaba si no podía responder su celular.

Suspiré un par de veces y empezó a sonar mi teléfono, su nombre apareció y respondí sin esperar nada:

« ¿Dónde estás? »

« En mi departamento… dónde más… ¿Necesitas algo?»

Respondió adormilado.

« A ti, estoy aquí afuera de tu departamento»

No tardó nada mientras revisaba si se había colgado la llamada, cuando caí de espaldas contra sus piernas pues abrió.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó mirándome en el suelo.

Me levanté y noté que estaba encorvado y sus ojos parecían cansados.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— Porque no sabía que paso ayer. No quería incomodarte más, tu eres hetero y yo soy sólo un…

Cubrí su boca antes de dejarlo decir esa barbaridad y respondí lo que tanto necesitaba decirle:

— Nunca digas eso. Te amo Tetsuhiro, no importa lo que yo sea, lo que tú seas, yo te amo y te quería ver en esa cama al despertar. ¿Además qué pasará con tus hijos que he parido? ¿Quién los va a cuidar si me dejas?

Su risa salió y de todas formas me abrazó ese dulce hombre, unió sus labios a los míos mientras dijo muchos «te amo» entre cada beso, por cada aliento y por primera vez sabía lo que era el amor, uno grande, perfecto, sin limitantes. Aprendí lo divertido que podía ser conocerle más a fondo y aunque terminé siendo el de abajo en la cama muchas veces, disfruté todos los momentos que podía compartir con él. Llegó el día en que no pude más que rendirme ante todo, nos casamos y no dejé de estar enamorado, tan enamorado, que no me lo podía callar cada vez que mis ojos se toparon con los suyos.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Amigas, saben que amo ver a Morinaga con sempai, aunque aquí en un inicio me fue complicado verlos separarlos, me pareció divertido escribirlo. Las subsecuentes prometo que no los separaré y souichi con Morinaga serán felices por siempre.**


End file.
